The Lunatic I was looking for
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: You may be right I may be crazy But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for! Don't try to save me You may be wrong for all I know. But you may be right Billy Joel1980 James was a Lunatic for Lily however he wasn't the only lunatic


The Lunatic I was looking for

By SuperGirl

A/N: Billy Joel's _You Might be right_. Sums up Lily and James' relationship, it's from the late 1970's early 80's era. Perfect song I am basing this off of.

Chapter One: The Lunatic.

Here I am in the Order of the Phoenix, a few months before my last year at Hogwarts and I am falling for a lunatic. That is right. I Lily Evans, am falling for a Lunatic a crazy man. How crazy someone who was raised to be a lady falling for that thing! For the last six years of my life this man has driven me crazy. Maybe I am the lunatic, Ha me Lily Evans the lunatic…

He is driving me mad! Here it is Friday night and I am on a mission for the Order and I am stuck with James Potter. How on earth was he excepted into the order to begin with? Dumbledore is crazy as a cracked pot. Or maybe everyone is normal and I am the crazy one here.

He has been chasing after me the last few years. Why me? I have no idea I am just a normal girl, but maybe that is what a lunatic wants something normal. Balance out the universe or something like that. So anyways here I am Friday night out in the middle of no where looking for death eaters with James Potter on a stake out.

"I said I was sorry about last week." he said not making any eye contact with me, instead he was starring at my chest. The pervert.

"You jumped out of the fireplace and grabbed me at my house while I had Muggle guest over! James it would have been easier if you just sent an owl. You don't think things through!" I glared at him.

"I will make it up to you." he replied looking up.

"No you won't because tonight is the last time I am stuck on a mission with you!" I could feel my heart rate increase dramatically. He didn't even budge with the threat. He never took any of them seriously when I told him that was it! He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Ah, but Miss Evans you enjoy my company more then you want anyone to know." I froze my heart racing, what the hell was wrong with him?

My eyes widen looking up at him and his grin. Enjoy? That was crazy as he was. "What- no. NO I DO NOT!" I spat out. He laughed at me. Here I am standing in robes with my wand in one hand waiting for a group gathering of followers of the dark lord to capture and take to the ministry by Port key and he is teasing me. Irresponsible git how did he ever make it Head-boy is beyond me stuck with this thing next year as well! The gods hate me they really do!

"Your crazy." I spat out. He grinned and grabbed my hand and bent forward. "Yeah, _I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for_." I paused looking at him, I could feel my self turning feverish. "And you absolutely love it." before I could reply he grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I was frozen there in the middle of no where with James Potter's hands places they shouldn't be and what did I do? Nothing, nothing, nothing! I stood there shocked.

I opened my eyes and he ran off. I stood there in shock for a few moments as he ran off. As I stood there in shock the anger grew in me. So I ran after him and tackled him to the ground. "Stop hitting me!" he yelled at one point. I knew I lost it and I started kicking and hitting him on the ground. He then flipped me over on the ground and held my hands.

"Evans, I am stronger then you, you know this." I froze hearing this. 'Oh god what is he going to do.' I felt him lean back down on me and kissed me again. Again I froze as I felt his lips come down on mine. After we parted my sensibility came back. I froze there in shock. "You!" I yelled looking up at him. He grinned and kissed me again. My damn brain seems to shut off when ever he did this to me. I looked up a second time even madder. "If anyone is a lunatic you are one for me Miss Evans." I tried to get him off of me fast as I could.

"And here I never thought you were a French kisser!" I growled at him. No, no way I did that! I glared at him wanting to smack him I tried to get my hands free from him. "You know you just love me." he said winking. I felt him release my hands and got up and ran for it again. The whole time it was like a game to him and the whole time I kept forgetting I was a witch and could use my wand.

It was getting late and time passed by several minuets I couldn't find the jerk. Here I was on a stake out with him and we were playing a game. I turned around a corner of a huge bolder looking for him and I felt two hands grab me. I yelped as my heart went into my throat. There he was again pressing himself against me. "Lily." he whispered in my ear. I smacked him hard as I could and he pressed harder grabbing my face kissing me hard again.

I felt him bite my lip that is when I realized he was doing it again and I was letting him. I looked over and seen my hands in his hair then caught his eyes smiling at me mischievously. I been giving in every time, I had to stop this madness. I felt my self push him away hard. He looked up at me a bit surprised I stood there as surprised. What was I suppose to say at this point. I clamed up standing there, I felt myself blush and I grabbed my arms and stood trying to compose myself, that is when he laughed at me.

"It's not funny." I heard myself say.

"Sure it is." he said standing up dusting himself off. I felt my mouth drop. He was ridicules. This was not some game, we were here to stop death eaters and send them in not play a game in the woods at night. I shivered some seeing him walk up to me again. I felt my self turn and run this time. What was I doing I could hear my conciseness yelling at me.

I felt two hands grab me and pull me up. I blinked a few times a realized he was on his broom. "Oh my god!" I yelled screaming. This only caused me to grab on to him tightly shaking. I wasn't even on the broom only holding on to him. "Stop it!" I heard him yell. I looked down to see I was covering his face. The next thing I knew we crashed into a tree of some sorts and he was laughing his head off again.

I was going to fall off the tree and die then and there, the legacy of the brightest witch of her age, death by tree and idiot pilot! I heard laughter above me and there was the maniac laughing his head off. "This was a good one eh?" he laughed hanging above me. I did the first thing that came to mind I throw my shoes at him and hit him in the face.

"I hate you!" I heard myself scream. He just laughed more at me and I heard him do the summoning charm for his broom. He hopped on his broom and floated to the branch I was at. "Want down?" he asked. I looked at him revolted. "No!" I yelled. "I hate you!" I yelled some more. He blinked a few times and held his hand out for me. "No I'll jump off before I take your bloody hand!" yes I know I sounded ridicules there yelling that. That is how I felt at that moment. He floated up being eye level with me I knew he was going to say something or try to kiss me again so I did something quiet mean I didn't think through. I did a quick vanishing charm to his broom.

James then fell down hard on to the ground. I let out a brutal laugh at that one. I looked down at him and laughed at him more pointing. I seen him look up at me and smirked some. "You like playing rough eh?" I swallowed hard and I seen him take out his wand. Soon I heard a crack in the tree and felt the tree start to move to the right. "Say you love me and I will stop it!" he said grinning. I held on to the branch I was on tightly as I could. "Never!" I gasped out. Soon the tree fell over on it's side and I flew from the tree a few feet and landed hard on my arse. I looked up holding my back and seen James hovering above me.

"Your crazy!" I yelled falling back over from the pain. "Maybe, I am. Come here and give me a kiss and I will take the pain away." I glared at him and reached for my wand and it was gone. I looked up shocked and seen it in his hand. "You bastard!" I yelled at him. He grinned and floated up more. "You like me the way I am Lily." he said grinning. I glared at him. "I will kill you James Potter!" I yelled through my teeth. He only laughed and got off of his broom. Soon as I seen he was off of the broom and on the ground I charged at him knocking him down to the ground tumbling on the wet grass slipping..

Now I was shoeless, wand less and of course he quickly pined me down again. I felt my breath stuck in my throat hard. I glared at him I noticed his glasses were broken on the left lenses. I couldn't help but grin at my handy work. I think he noticed my grin when I felt him switch from two hands holding my arms to one hand. Even with one hand I couldn't get away from him. His other hand touched my face and gently stroke it some. I froze swallowing hard looking up at him. His robes were dirty had leafs in them. I couldn't imagine how I looked at that point.

He smiled some looking at me, I couldn't help, but smile back at him. This was ridicules we looked ridicules and we been at this for hours when were supposed to be catching death eaters in the forest. "You know I am crazy, but it is because of you." he said his breath tickling my face. I didn't respond I just looked up at him puzzled a bit. "You know it is too late for me to change." he said grinning. I felt my lips perch some, but I tried to restrain a smile best I could.

"_Don't try to save me _Lily, I just _might be the lunatic you been looking for_." He said grinning, I looked up at him and let the smile slip through. "I won't." I hear my self say laughing. I looked up and seen he was grinning like a fool he was I couldn't help, but laugh some at him. I felt my hands being leased and I stood there still with him on top of me in the woods. We starred at each other for so long. I felt him slowly being pulled towards me.

My arms wrapped around his face pulling him to me. I knew I lost my mind at that point. Nothing made sense to me but laying there in the woods cut up, shoe-less, him with broken glasses cuts on him, both with torn robes and messy hair. Yes, I fell for James Potter very hard. I have three bumps on my head to prove it as well, and well I am the reason he is a lunatic. The moment was perfect for some odd reason. I felt his hand roam my side and brought back to my face as I wrapped my legs around his. The craziest thing was the passion I felt come from him.

We broke apart and I looked up to see James looking up at something. I tilted my head and seen Remus Lupin and Sirius Black with Dumbledore above us looking at us. I froze and James laughed, which caused me to push him off of me quickly. We both stood up or tried to stand up straight. Dumbledore had an unreadable look on his face. Sirius was laughing and Remus had a smirk on his face.

"Did you two come across any death-eaters?" he asked coldly. I looked at James my mouth gaping. He said nothing and stood there like nothing happened when they found us. That is when I realized my robes were coming lose at the top. I tied them quickly, James must have loosen them in our play time. This caused Sirius to laugh more. James stood there even with leafs in his hair and sticks and dirt like nothing happened. That jerk. I bit on my lip some.

"We came over hearing screaming and crashing, we thought there was a fight." said Remus in a sarcastic tone. I was fuming at this point. James looked at me innocently. "What?" he asked. He was grinning like a mad man. I looked at my watch and noticed it was 3AM. We been fighting for six hours, no wonder Dumbledore came out here.

"Something wrong Lily?" James asked if there was nothing going on out of the ordinary. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I pushed him over and he fell into a stream behind him. This caused Sirius to laugh more at my reaction. "Lily Evans!" I heard Dumbledore continue to say something, however I jumped into the stream on top of James pulling him in once again. Soon as he got up he grabbed me and kissed me there wet, muddy in the stream in front of Dumbledore and his two friends.

I felt his muddy hands go through my hair. I looked up to see James Potter covered in mud grinning like a mad man. "You may be right Lily, _I am a lunatic_." I grinned at him and pushed him back into the water. I jumped on him grabbing on to him and plated a wet kiss on him. He gladly wrapped his arms around me pulling me tighter against him. "Yes, you are a lunatic James." I said looking up at him laughing. He grinned looking down at me. Sometimes nothing needs to make sense.

I guess that is how it started crazy as it was. Nothing really always has to make sense for you to know it's real. I will admit he made me crazy. He drove me up the wall, caused me to be lowered to his level and do things I never would before. I never thought this would happen to me, it was a high I never felt before. I was dirty as hell and I didn't care.

"Lily?" I looked up at him grinning. "I have your bra." I blinked a few times and realized it felt cooler under my robes. My eye widen as I seen James take off in the woods again. Yes I was falling for the biggest lunatic in the world. No wonder dark wizards feared him. He is absolutely mad! I take it all back, I am going to hunt him down and kill him! Let the hunt begin!

"I am going to kill you Potter!"

"Calm down, Miss Evans! Please we need to get back to the Order-"

"Go get him Evans!"

A/N: Please review ;) Thanks. SG yes there is a part 2.


End file.
